Wishes of the Heart
by Latina44870
Summary: When a modern day girl makes a birthday wish she finds herself tossed into the amazing world of Middle Earth. The last place she thought she would find love. Author's Note: This is a complete Mary Sue type story. If you do not like these type of stories please do not read it. You have been warned. ** This will follow the book so you will not have to wait for the movies to finish it
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wishes of the Heart

Author: Latina44870

Rated: M for Mature content, mild violence some sexual situations.

Pairings: Kili/ofc

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Kira. All others belong to the amazing JRRT.

Summary: When a modern day girl makes a birthday wish she finds herself tossed into the amazing world of Middle Earth. The last place she thought she would find love.

Author's Note: This is a complete Mary Sue type story. If you do not like these type of stories please do not read it. You have been warned.

Kira turned the key in the door lock and swung it open with a soft thud. Reaching around to the light switch on the wall, she flipped it and flooded the room with brightness. "Alone again," she said out loud to the empty room. "Another *bad date* to add to the long list of failures."

She had met six different guys on various online dating sites and all six of them had turned out to be either jobless and living with their mom, drop outs, or men with no ambition. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. "Why is it so hard to find a good guy these days?"

She was not Miss America but she felt she had a lot to offer. She was pretty with her long chestnut colored locks that seemed to curl perfectly all on their own. Her eyes were not too large nor too small on her face. They too were a nice deep brown color. Her skin was clear and her make up she wore lightly. She smiled at herself. Her teeth were straight and white and her figure was decent too. She had graduated college with a degree in childhood education and worked full time at the local elementary school. She even had her own apartment which she was very proud of.

So why then, at age 21 was she alone? "You are too picky Kira!" she chastised herself in the mirror. Then with a sigh added, "But no matter what we will not settle for less than true love."

At least she was honest with herself. She walked into her kitchen and over to the counter. Her birthday cake she had bought earlier was sitting there waiting for her. Several of her friends had tried to get her to go out but she was just not in the mood to celebrate. Yes, she had friends but they were really no more than co workers and acquaintances. She really had no one special in her life. She had lost both parents to a car accident a few years ago and she was an only child. Her grandparents had all passed away and other than a very distant great aunt somewhere in Iowa, she had no real family.

"Maybe I should get a cat and grow old and be the *cat lady*," she laughed to herself. She opened the cake box and looked at the pretty pink icing that spelled out her name. She had felt silly buying it but had done so anyways. She opened the candle package and put the 21 on the cake.

"I shall celebrate this birthday the best that I can," she said. "I'll sing to myself, blow out my candles, eat cake, and start that library book. It will be a great evening!"

She did just that! After lighting the candles, she closed her eyes and made her birthday wish.

"_I wish that I could find true love. The one man in the world who could make my heart flutter like you read about in books and see in movies. Someone who would spend their life making me happy so that in return I could do the same."_

She opened her eyes and blew the candles out.

After cutting herself a slice of cake she grabbed her book and went into her bedroom. She yawned as she laid back on her bed. She was really tired all of a sudden. "So much for reading," she said as she yawned again. She dropped her book on the floor and got up to pick it up. "The Hobbit," she read aloud as she set it on her bedside table. Her co worker had told her it was a great book but she was skeptical. She just wasn't into fantasy and sci fi things like that. No doubt it would probably put her to sleep.

She felt a little weird and woozy and rubbed her eyes. The room seemed to be spinning. She hoped she wasn't getting sick or anything. She sat on the edge of the bed and jumped when the book opened up by itself.

"What the..?" she gasped as she stood up. She was about to grab the book when she felt herself falling…

Then everything went black….

"Is she dead?" Fili asked his brother who was leaning over the small woman who was lying on the ground under a tree.

Kili could see that the woman was breathing. Her chest rose and fell like a sleeping person. "My lady?" he said as he gently shook her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He waited a moment and received no response. Fili came over to them and knelt down beside his brother. He too shook the woman though a bit more forcefully. "My Lady, wake up!"

Still the woman did not move.

"I think she is dead," Fili stated. "We should continue on."

"We can't just leave her here like this," Kili said. He knew Fili would not really leave her like that. He was just impatient to join their kin at their meeting place.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then brother?"

Kili looked over the woman's body for any signs of wounds but saw none. He did not know why she would not awaken. "Perhaps she is under a spell of some sort?"

"Or perhaps she drank too much ale?" Fili laughed. Kili shot him a glare. She didn't look like the type who would drink too much ale but she did look odd.

"What is she wearing?" Kili asked as he took in the dark blue leggings and the pink shirt that she wore. It was form fitting and he blushed as he realized just how exposed she was.

"Looks almost like her underclothes," Fili said. "Maybe Gandalf will know how to help her? We could just leave her here and go to the meeting then come back?"

"We can't just leave her here," Kili said again and was about to argue further when the woman let out a small groan.

Kira felt her head pounding as she tried to open her eyes. She had heard someone talking but could not think clearly.

"Are you alright?"

Someone was talking to her. She forced her eyes to open and when they focused, she was looking into the brown eyes of a man who was leaning over her. With a gasp, she sat up and scooted away from him. "Who are you?" she said as she wondered how this man was in her bedroom. It was then that she realized she was NOT in her bedroom at all. Not even in her apartment… She took in the serene green countryside surrounding her. It was the beginning of twilight and the sun was setting in the west. "Where am I?"

"It is called The Shire," Fili replied. "You are not a Hobbit."

"A what?" Kira asked not sure she had heard the man correctly. "Hobbit?"

Kili nodded. "This is the land of the Hobbits. This is where they live. Clearly, you are not one of them." He glanced at the black boots she was wearing. Her feet appeared normal size so he knew he was correct in assuming a Hobbit, she was not.

"The book," she said. "The book I was going to read was called The Hobbit."

"I don't know about any book," Kili said, "but you should not be out here alone in the dark when clearly you do not seem sound of mind at the moment."

"I don't know what is going on," Kira said as she felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Let us help you," Kili said as he stood up and held out his hand to the young woman. "We are on our way to a meeting of our kin. Come with us and we will seek their counsel on this matter."

"Thorin will not like this," Fili told his brother. He was certain their uncle would not want an outsider to know of their business.

"He will understand," Kili said as he helped Kira to stand up. Her legs were a little shaky at first but he kept a firm grip on her. "Can you walk?"

Kira took a few deep breaths and nodded. Her head was clearing up and she felt a little better although thoroughly confused. The two men seemed to want to help her even if they did nook pretty odd. Now that her head was better she looked at them. They were not tall but still taller than she was. She was only five foot so guessed they were about five two maybe. Their hair was long like someone from a hair band of the eighties. The blonde one had several braids in his hair as well as a few in his mustache. It looked pretty odd from what she was used to. The other guy was not as hairy and he did not have braids. They were dressed oddly as well. They wore thick cloaks and looked as if they were on their way to a renn fair or something.

She saw they both carried weapons. This frightened her a little but she did not say anything about them. Clearly she was not in her world any longer. How does one get sucked into a fictional book like this? It sounded too absurd to reason with. She felt it best to follow along with the men and hope that she could figure out just what exactly was happening.

They led her down the road and to the left where they stopped in front of a small house in the hill side. "This is it," Fili said as he knocked at the door. They waited a moment and soon the door was opened by a very small and flustered man.

"Fili and Kili," the two men said and bowed to the smaller man, "at your service."

Kira could not help but notice the smaller man's feet were rather large and hairy. He wore no shoes so it was not easy to miss them. Was this a Hobbit?

The Hobbit seemed to not want to let them inside but she heard the two men arguing with him until finally he opened the door.

She stopped just inside the door when she saw the other two men in the room across from them. They too were not very big but they were very hairy and looked scary to her.

"Are you alright miss?"

She looked at the Hobbit and shook her head. "I don't know what is going on."

"I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins and you are?"

"Kira," she said remembering her manners. "Kira Sands and I'm from New York but I don't know how or why I am here."

Bilbo shot Kili and Fili a questioning look but they both shrugged their shoulders. "We found her asleep under a tree on our way here. We do not know anything more."

"Mr. Dwalin!" Kili shouted in greeting to one of the other men in the house. Kira thought Mr. Dwalin was quite possibly the scariest man she had ever seen. Kili hugged the man and introduced him and the other one to Kira.

"Hello," she said softly. She couldn't help but notice the one called Balin looked like he could be a shorter version of Santa Clause with his long white beard. He didn't seem as scary as the other one.

Their was another knock on the door and before Kira could say anything a load of short hairy men fell into the room. What was going on? She asked herself. How strange this all is!

It was then that she noticed a tall man enter. He was dressed weird too. Almost like the headmaster of Hogwarts. It did not take the man long to spot Kira. He smiled warmly at her.

"And this must be Kira!" he said. She was shocked that he knew her name.

"I don't think we have met?" she said politely to the man.

"No we have not officially met until now," Gandalf said. "but I know of you and I know about you."

Kira sent him a puzzled look. "Why am I here?"

Gandalf laughed merrily at her expression. "Why my Lady you are here to get your wish." With that he gave a chuckle and turned to talk to the other men…

Her wish? Kira thought about the last wish she had made… the one right before she had blown out the candles on her cake. "Ohh.." she said as she turned and looked at Kili who was standing next to her. He smiled and she felt her heart flutter. Could it possibly be?


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes of the Heart – chapter 2

Kira looked at the crazy gathering of men. They were all on the smaller side and very rustic looking. They were busy running around grabbing food and drinking what she assumed was beer of some sort. "Excuse me," she said as she saw the one who looked like Santa Claus. "What is going on?"

Balin smiled at the lass. "We are having dinner then a meeting young lady." She seemed like a nice girl but she dressed rather strangely. He could only imagine what Thorin would think of her.

"Kira!

Kira heard her name called and she turned just in time to be hit upside the head with a loaf of bread. "HEY!" she cried out as she held the offending loaf in her hands. She looked at Kili and Fili and they both grinned at her in apology.

"Sorry, we were aiming for Bombur," Fili said with a chuckle.

Kira had no idea who or what a Bombur was but she took the loaf of bread over to the table and set it down. She glanced at Kili again. He was tossing grapes into his brother's open mouth. Surely he could not be the man she had wished for? Yes, he was hott, definitely hott, but he was a tad immature in her opinion.

"Don't mind the lads," Bofur said as he stood next to her. "They are young and they love to play."

Kira looked at the small man with the funny hat. She noticed his eyes first. They were very kind eyes.

"My name is Bofur," he said with a nod of his head. "Are you going to be joining our quest?"

"Umm, I am not sure. I don't know what is going on. I have to talk to the tall guy again," Kira said. She had not seen him since he first arrived. He had been following the hobbit around trying to calm him down.

"You mean Gandalf," Bofur said. "Yeah he is a great wizard and he is very knowledgeable in many things."

"Wizard?"

"Yeah, wizard. He is Gandalf the Grey," Bofur continued. "If you have questions he would be the one with the answers."

"Thank you," Kira said. "I will try to corner him and talk to him if I can.

"If I can ever be of service to you my lady, just call out my name." Kira smiled at Bofur. He was a very warm soul she thought. He didn't seem to be as rough and gruff as some of the others.

Bofur reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden figure. "Here, this might keep a smile on your pretty face lass."

Kira took the toy and indeed it made her smile. The craftsmanship was amazing. It was all hand carved and the details were splendid. "Did you make this?"

"Yes lass," Bofur said proudly. "I am a toy maker by trade."

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she glanced at Balin who looked like Santa and then at Bofur who was a toymaker. It just all seemed so surreal. Bofur excused himself and went in search of more ale.

Kira saw Gandalf come into the dining room and was about to talk to him when a loud knock sounded on the door.

The room became quiet and Gandalf announced, "He is here."

When the door opened, Kira saw another man walk into the home. Right away she could tell that he was someone important. He seemed very masculine and she admitted to herself he was pretty handsome as well. He looked older than the two brothers and a lot more mature.

She listened as Gandalf introduced him as Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo did not seem happy about yet another person in his home which by now had become pretty crowded.

Gandalf ushered them all into the dining room again. "Now that everyone is here," he began and waited for the room to become silent. Once it did, he continued on. "I have something for you Thorin."

Thorin did not seem to hear the wizard. His eyes had focused on the young woman sitting quietly in the corner of the room. He had not seen her when he first sat down. "Who is this?" he said his voice hard and demanding.

Gandalf followed Thorin's gaze to Kira. "This Thorin, is young Kira. I have brought her here simply because she wished for it."

Kira still did not understand the wizard. "I did not wish to come here," she spoke up. "You keep saying that but I did not want to be dropped into this place surrounded by all of these men."

"Dwarves," Thorin corrected her. "We are dwarves not men."

Kira looked dumbfounded at the 13 dwarves who were staring back at her. "Dwarves? Like in Snow White?"

Kili gave her a puzzled look. "We do not know this Snow White but we are indeed dwarves my lady."

Gandalf cleared his throat to interrupt them. "Now if I may continue," he said as he pulled out a key and presented it to Thorin.

The dwarf seemed very surprised at the gift but Kira was not really listening to what was being said. She wanted to know more about dwarves and why she was here.

"I know what a dragon is," she heard Bilbo say crossly and it brought her out of her own thoughts just in time to see him faint.

"Is he ok?" she asked as she went over to the hobbit.

"He will be fine," Gandalf assured her. "Now young Kira, I know you have some questions for me."

"Yes," she said. "I do have questions. You said I wished to brought here but I do not recall making that wish."

Gandalf pulled her aside so the others would not hear him. "You wished for your hearts desire. You wished with all of yourself body and soul. Wishes are magical young Kira. When they are meant; they are granted. Sometimes."

"I still do not understand," she said. "I wished for someone special in my life. Not thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard."

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "Trust in your heart," he said "It knows what it is doing." With that said he turned and walked away.

Some of the dwarves were sitting by the fire and smoking pipes. Kira went over to Kili and was going to ask him some questions but he motioned for her to be silent. Then she heard Thorin begin to sing….

His voice was very melodic and she found herself lost in the words. When he was finished, Kili pulled Kira aside and asked her if she had listened. "He tells the story of our homeland in his song."

"Is this about the dragon?" she asked. She had not paid complete attention earlier when they had all been talking but she remembered them talking about a dragon taking over their mountain home.

"Yes," Kili said. "We are going to take it back. Gandalf said you were coming with us."

"What?" Kira said with a look of shock on her face. Dragons? Fighting for a mountain home. This is definitely NOT what she had wished for. Somehow the crazy old wizard had gotten her wish mixed up with someone else's. "Is this why everyone has all of these weapons?"

Kili nodded. "One must be armed to survive in this world. It is full of evil things that only wish to harm."

"How can you expect me to go and fight a dragon?" Kira asked with fear in her voice. "I can't even kill a spider or swat a fly."

Kili couldn't keep a straight face at her words. She was clearly panicking. "I do not think you will be expected to fight the dragon. We dwarves will take care of that."

"I need some air," Kira said as she went to the door and opened it. She raced outside into the cool night air. It was very dark but her mind was too consumed with all of the information she had learned to be spooked by it.

She walked trying to make sense of everything in her mind when she felt someone grab her hand. With a shriek she jumped and was about to scream when she saw it was only Kili.

"Sorry to frighten you," he said "I just wanted to make sure that you were safe out here."

"I don't know if I am safe or if I am anything anymore. My entire world has just been erased and left me here in this crazy fantasy world and well, I am afraid." She cried.

Kili felt the pain in her words. "I do not know why you are here," he said "but I will try to make it a pleasant stay for you."

She felt the fluttering in her stomach again. He was so caring and she leaned her head against his chest. She felt his arms pull her close and wrap around her. Perhaps he was the one…. She thought as she closed her eyes and allowed all of her stress and panic wash away.


End file.
